Destiny of the Wolf
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: A wolf's destiny never comes cheap. But when it is intertwined with a humans...? That is when the fun truly begins...
1. A Lost Soul

Title: Destiny of the Wolf

Disclaimer: One can never even think of owning the wild...

Warning: A/U. This story will become dark and bloody.

Rating: Probably PG for the entire fic.

Pairings: None yet.

Author's Notes: Another requested fanficcie! Yay! cheers This story will be completely about Tsu and Cyrus.

Tsu: Normal print

Cyrus: Italics

Requested by: Windstorm

_-cutscene-_

Chapter One-A Lost Soul

_The harsh wind hurricaned; the snow beaten across the frozen tundra and the lone figure which slowly tried to walk in this weather. Her fur barely managed to hold out the slowly encroached cold, and her appendages were starting to get a tingly feeling in them._

_Whimpering; the young she-wolf stopped and swung her muzzle left and right, looking for a shelter of some sort. Any shelter, actually..._

Yawn...

A young woman slowly sat up, rubbed her sleep-incrusted eyes as she looked over at her clock.

12:23.

Damn, what an ungodly hour to wake up. Really, what was it that had awoken her?

Having stood up, she made her way to her window. Outside, there were a cascade of howls and wolf song. The girl listened to them.

Those men would be back out-she knew. The people who obsessedly hunted down and destroyed the makers of such a beautiful sound.

The poor creatures...

_What she found was a city. Massive buildings loomed over the tired wolf, and she was hardly intimidated by them. Nor the humans, who stalked past her and, on occasion, gave her strange looks._

_She didn't care. She no longer cared about such trivial things. Her battered body was far too tired..._

_Yet, she too heard the other howls off into the distance. But when she realized that she was slowly being stalked by several men, she knew that she was now in danger. Her fighting instinct kicked in, and she crouched, bristled, and snarled at the men. _

"A fine specimen. Our lord will be happy with this one..."

_They walked even closer, and the she-wolf knew that all was lost..._

"Hey! You bastards leave that dog alone!"

A voice yelled from the side of the men, and a young girl stood there. She ran closer, and tackled on of the men. The man swung her, grabbed her arm and crashed her into the side of a building, where she fell to the ground limply.

"Bring her too..."

-End Chapter One-


	2. Cell

Chapter Two-Cell

Warning: A/U. Eventually angst and bloody.

Rating: Probably PG for the entire fic.

Pairings: Tsu x Darcia x Cyrus

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm back! Just so that you know, Tsu (the girl) is Windstorm's character and Cyrus (the wolf) is my character. Hopefully, that will clear some confusion up. It will be a while before Kiba and the others appear...you'll soon see...

Tsu: Normal print

Cyrus: Italics

Requested by: Windstorm

_-cutscene-_

Chapter Two-Cell

'Wh...where am I? Oh, my head...'

The girl found herself in what looked to be a prison cell of some sort. She could clearly see through the bars into the cell across from her, where she could see the ebon fur of the dog she had seen earlier. It seemed to not be injured much, just knocked out like she just was.

"H-hello?"

At the sound of the girl's voice, the dog stirred and opened its eyes. The girl looked to see if there was anyone nearby that she could talk with when the dog's movements caught her attention. She looked only to see a pair of orange eyes burning fierily into hers.

"Uh...hi doggy! You're a pretty boy, aren't you?"

The girl knew that kind words could calm the dog, and she spoke to it in a friendly tone of voice.

'_Dog...? Boy...?'_

_The she-wolf realized that the human cub was talking to her._

A man walked up, looking into both the cells. He motioned for two other men to get the dog, while he addressed the girl.

The dog put up a horrendous fight while the men struggled to put a chain on it. It already had a muzzle across its face, a precaution against it biting someone.

After the chain snapped onto the metal collar, the dog was drug from the cell and down the hall out of sight.

That was when the first man turned to the still-caged girl. She stood at the bars, mouth open and ready to say something when the man cut her cleanly off.

"Come with me."

He opened the cell door and the girl had no choice but to follow...

-End Chapter Two-


	3. Body and Soul

Chapter Three-Body and Soul

Warning: A/U. Kiba and his pack will not show up until at least Chapter Ten...but remember that these are short chapters and it will not take long until then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, but Cyrus is copywrited to me and Tsu belongs to Windstorm. Please do not steal.

Rating: Probably PG for the entire fic.

Pairings: Tsu x Darcia x Cyrus

Author's Notes: Guess who is gonna' appear in this chapter? Everyone's favorite noble! Good ol' Darcia. You'll also find out a little more about Tsu and Cyrus.

Tsu: Normal print

Cyrus: Italics

Requested by: Windstorm

_-cutscene-_

Chapter Three-Body and Soul

She was led to a large, open room where a rather unusual looking man sat in a large chair. The dog was already there; pulling unsuccessfully at the chain and trying to escape.

The man got up, and walked even closer. He was tall, with dark blue/violet hair. His eyes were his strangest feature; one was blue while the other was a feral yellow.

He looked down at the girl, then only once briefly glanced at the still snarling 'dog'.

"Name?"

"Uh...my name?"

"That is what I asked."

"Oh...it's Tsu."

The man nodded and then he turned to the dog.

"And you?"

He addressed it, and it almost exploded in an attempt to kill the man.

_Damn human! You'll never survive! Just you wait until my fangs find you!!!_

Tsu stared at the 'dog' in absolute shock. The man just threw his head back and laughed derisively.

"Oh, the wolf' spirit in such a fierce thing!"

"HEY! You be nice to that poor dog! He's a good dog!"

Tsu screamed at the man, breaking free of the man who was holding her and she barely managed to step three angry steps before the man turned to give her a look. She froze in her tracks; the man's yellow wolf eye piercing her mind and what seemed to be her very soul.

"So...I see. Little Tsu, you are just like me. A wolf permanently turned into a human."

_WHAT!?!?!?_

_The she-wolf howled, staring at the noble and the human cub. Yes...she could see when the noble could have reached that conclusion. The cub's body may be currently human; but inside she was as much of a wolf as she was._

The man laughed once again.

"Body and Soul..."

"Lord Darcia...what do you want for us to do with them...?"

"Put them in their cells...for now..."

-End Chapter Three-


	4. Questions

Chapter Four-Questions

Warning: A/U. How many more times do I need to say this?

Rating: Probably PG for the entire fic.

Pairings: Tsu x Darcia x Cyrus

Author's Notes: Wow! So I'm already here!

Woah…hm…I don't know what to say, so go read the story now.

Tsu: Normal print

Cyrus: Italics

Requested by: Windstorm

_-cutscene-_

Chapter Four-Questions

Tsu and the wolf were thrown roughly into the same cells that they had occupied before the incident with the Lord Darcia.

After the men left, Tsu was once again at the bars at the front of her particular cell.

"Hey, are you okay boy?"

_Grr…I'm a girl._

"So you can talk! And here I was thinking that I'd gone crazy!!!"

Tsu grinned.

_Do you really wish to explore that notion? I have a theory that all humans are insane._

'Hmph.'

Tsu frowned thoughtfully. The wolf/dog/thing had her muzzle pressed against the bars and stared right back at her.

_I am known as Cyrus. Girl-why do you think that damned noble wants with us?_

"Um…er…um…well…"

_I should have known that you didn't know. You are only a human cub, after all._

"Well, the only reason I'm here is because I wanted to help you! It's all your fault!"

Tsu snapped back, pacing the cage like a caged wild animal.

_Again, Cyrus was sparked with the feeling that something wasn't quite right about the human cub. She was abnormally feral for one of her species…a normally nonhuman characteristic._

_Maybe…that noble could be right. Cyrus knew of wolves whom had shed their natural forms to that of a human and stayed there. How they had forgotten about their wolf self and lived as a human, of all things._

_She also felt a strange kinship with the girl._

_A kinship that seemed to cross the boundaries of species and age._

'_What is she, really? Why does this cub remind me of myself?'_

_Strange, how many connections there were…_

-End Chapter Four-


End file.
